undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sans
Sans est le grand frère de Papyrus et un personnage-clé d'Undertale. '' Il apparaît pour la première fois dans la forêt avant Snowdin. C'est un personnage secondaire dans les routes neutre et Vrai Pacifiste, ainsi que le boss final et antagoniste héroïque de la route génocide.' Apparence Sans est un petit squelette avec un gros crâne rond, qui arbore toujours un sourire marqué de fossettes. Il porte un sweat à capuche, un t-shirt blanc, un short noir avec des bandes blanches et une paire de sneakers. Il a des pupilles blanches, qui disparaissent quand il est sérieux. Quand il utilise la magie, son oeil gauche fait de la lumière cyan et jaune, et sa pupille droite disparait. Personnalité Sans est montré comme un personnage flemmard et décontracté, qui dort au travail et prend souvent des pauses. Il aime faire des blagues relatives aux squelettes et aux os; bien que le fait qu'il joue au MTT Resort montre qu'il pourrait, en fait, être un comédien talentueux. Il apprécie la science-fiction et aime boire du ketchup."A LAB??? MY BROTHER WOULD LOVE THAT! HE LOVES SCIENCE FICTION!! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S REAL." - Coup de téléphone de Papyrus quand le protagoniste est dans le laboratoire d'Alphys Si le protagoniste ne veut pas de ketchup sur sa nourriture au Grillby's, il boit la bouteille entière. On peut aussi voir des bouteilles de condiment à son poste de garde à la forêt de Snowdin. Enfin, il déteste faire des promesses et semble les "haïr" pour des raisons inconnu. Il parait être gentil et rassurant, mais devient très sérieux à certains moments, ce qui provoque parfois la disparition de ses pupilles, qui laissent ses orbites noires et vides. Il est aussi très observateur, ses dialogues et actions changent selon les choix du protagoniste plus que n'importe quel personnage. La flemme de Sans serait en fait de la dépression, de l'apathie, et du fatalisme. Il se demande si son indolence découle du fait qu'il sache que tous les progrès qu'il fait seront brutalement effacés dès que la timeline sera remise à zéro, et il l'utilise comme excuse pour être paresseux.you can't understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset. look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. 'cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. ... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know." - Sans À en juger par les livres de physique quantique, la machine cassée trouvée chez lui et son frère et d'autres évidences, il est très sous-entendu que Sans vient d'un milieu scientifique. Compétences Sans est capable de se déplacer excessivement vite et/ou de se téléporter, du fait de son utilisation fréquente de "raccourcis" comme il les appelle. En combat, il tire une sorte de laser ou de faisceau en utilisant "Gaster Blasters", un engin qui ressemble à un crâne de chèvre ou de dragon. Il est au courant du fait qu'il y a plusieurs timelines et une fonction SAVE, peut-être de par ses présumées recherches scientifiques. Cependant, il semble qu'il ne garde pas ces connaissances quand le protagoniste charge une sauvegarde, et il ne peut pas utiliser la fonction de sauvegarde lui-même. Il se peut que sa prise de conscience de la situation et sa perception innée lui permette de reconnaître quand le protagoniste se comporte anormalement . Sans a l'air de savoir si le protagoniste a obtenu une fin impossible dans l'appel téléphonique de la Route Neutre; dans ce cas il l'appellera "dirty hacker" (sale hacker). Comme cela compte aussi comme un message d'erreur, il sait aussi quand le jeu souffre de bugs. Il est aussi montré comme sachant jouer du trombone, même si on ne le voit en jouer qu'une fois. Papyrus trouve sa musique ennuyante, donc il doit la jouer à d'autres occasions. Il peut aussi reconnaitre combien d'EXP a le protagoniste, il fait un commentaire dessus quand il le juge. Sa magie semble réagir à l'EXP, ce qui fait que son attaque a une capacité spéciale Karmic Retribution qui ne serait sûrement pas aussi douloureuse si le jouer n'était pas sur la route génocide. = Relation : Papyrus : Comme déjà précisé, Papyrus est le petit frère de Sans. (Voir plus : Papyrus) Toriel : Ils ne connaissent que par la grande porte séparant les ruines et Snowdin. Toriel fait promettre a Sans de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour garder l'humain (soit le protagoniste principale) en sécurité. D’où le : "s'orry old lady, this is why I never make promises'." '"désolé vieille dame, c'est pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesse."''' dans la route génocide ou même la petite histoire qu'il nous raconte dans la route neutre et vraie pacifiste. dans le MTT café. Ils ont l'air d'être amis et non amoureux comme certain des fans le conclut ! Undyne : Ils ne sont pas vraiment proche mais se connaissent. Alphys : Eux aussi n'ont pas l'air de bien se connaitre mais paraissent déjà plus proche. W.D Gaster : Par rapport au laboratoire de Sans, ils ont l'air d'avoir des liens. Certaines théorie racontent que W.D Gaster serait le créateur (autrement dit le père) de Sans et Papyrus. Mais cela est à confirmer. à compléter Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Principaux